1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In development of an organic electroluminescence display device, the inventors et al. evaluated a test device and found that end portions were darker in a light emission area in 2 mm×2 mm of a display area. As a result of further research, it was known that it was highly likely that deterioration of light emitting devices due to moisture was the cause.
In related art, measures for trapping moisture by providing a hygroscopic material under a lower electrode are taken (JP 2015-201354 A). However, it is hard to completely block moisture by the hygroscopic material and avoid the deterioration of the light emitting devices. The partial luminance difference due to the deterioration of the light emitting device is recognized as uneven display, and measures therefor are demanded.